


Hello Death

by fire_and_dust



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Valhalla, War Boy Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys in afterlife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Death

 


End file.
